charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crone
The Crone was a centuries old demonic Seer, representing and advising those in power both from the Demonic Market the Underworld. She was a methodical and ruthless Upper-Level Demon noted for her meticulous planning to accomplish her goals. Foreseeing the power and future of the Twice-Blessed Child, Melinda Halliwell Wyatt, the Crone like many other demons was intent on acquiring the infant's power. However unlike most of the evil community the Crone favored a more subtle strategy to steal the girl as opposed to all out attacks on the Charmed Ones which ended the lives so many other demons seeking Melinda. So much so that in an attempt to gain atleast some of the Charmed Ones trust the Crone crafted a decree that no more demons were to attack the Twice-Blessed Child. Ultimately this action would be revealed to not be forged in good faith rather it ensured that no one else could claim the power she so coveted. History First Encounter with the Charmed Ones After trying to kill Melinda, the parasite demons retreated to the Demonic Market. The Crone blamed them for the destruction the Charmed Ones had caused. She destroyed one of the parasites. The Charmed Ones run in just as she commits the act. The Crone then offers Melinda's baby blanket as a "peace offering". She promised the sisters that no further attempts would be made on Melinda's life. She adivsed them to rest and conserve their energy, as they would need it later as she had forseen. The Monkey Totem and Vanquish The Crone first posed a threat foreseeing baby Melinda Halliwell Wyatt growing up to be an immensely powerful force of good. She went to extreme lengths to stop attacks on Melinda so as to spare demonic lives, even passing a law against killing him, which would later be broken on several instances in the coming years, none ever once successfully killing him. She later stole the Charmed Ones' senses: Paige's voice, Piper's eyesight, and Prue's hearing specifically. She accomplished this through the use of an artifact known as the Monkey Totem. The Crone also enlisted the help of the Kazi king and his warriors to distract the Charmed Ones, all in an attempt to touch Melinda and use her power of premintion long enough to learn all she can about his future. She eventually accomplishes her goal, saying how powerful Melinda is only to be vanquished seconds later. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *''Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ''' Active Powers'' *Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. *Glistening: A form of teleportation, which leaves a glistening contour of the body for a moment. *Energy Sparks: The ability to shoot beams of energy sparks capable of vanquishing beings. *Molecular Dispersion: The ability to utterly destroy beings or objects by ripping them apart on a molecular level. *Summoning: The ability to draw or transport a being or objects to the user.ers 'Other Powers' *'Immortality''': The ability to possess an inifinite lifespan and an arrest aging process. Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Killed and Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Seers Category:Magical beings